


Ice cream

by Love_greatly



Category: 707 - Fandom, 707xReader - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, Oneshots - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, ice cream - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_greatly/pseuds/Love_greatly
Summary: I'm too lazy to write this haha





	Ice cream

"Chocolate?" 

"Nope~" 

"Strawberry?"

"Nah"

"Vanilla..?"

"How can you not know?"

"Urm.. Oh yes! Honey and butter!?!?!" (I don't know if there is this flavour but if not just pretend there is okay? Okay. -Author)

"YES!! FINALLY!!! If anyone else don't know I wouldn't mind. But you? I'm hurt right here." Seven said with his hands on his chest, pouting. 

The red head and I are strolling on the pathway towards a nearby ice cream parlour. I can't wait to eat some!! I'll definitely take cookies and cream! Yummy. 

"I'm so happy you're finally outside. God knows you need some fresh air after all those weeks being in there. With only chips to eat. Don't you ever feel suffocated?" I asked while walking ahead of him.

"Well. I can never get tired of honey buddha chips! I mean, its just too good!!" He replied catching up with me.

"Eating chips all the time are not healthy, you know. I'm not going to argue about this since its obvious you're not ganna change your mind about it. But what about the suffocated part?" I asked him again. 

"Hmmm I do feel stuffed once in a while but the work I do keeps me from realising the time. Or day. Or weeks." He chuckled. 

I didn't answer him. He open the door for me, like a gentleman he is, as the small doorbell rings announcing our arrival. We walked to our usual table after ordering the ice creams. It feels nice like this. No worries. The RFA's all fine. A normal day. 

"Hey (y/n)" Seven said looking dead into my eyes. 

"Yeah?" I replied kinda a little scared because he normally have a playful glint in his eyes but now he looks really serious. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Uh yeah? Come on Seven don't be so serious it's scary" I said smiling a little. That smile vanished when he didn't say anything for a while. He didn't even crack a small smile. Now i'm scared. Am I in trouble? Well I hope not. A serious Seven means a scary Seven and a scary Seven is not good. No shit sherlock I am in trouble.

"What have you been doing in Yoosung's house?"

Shit he knows. Well of course he knows. Oh god what am I gonna do...sigh. I'll just tell him the truth. Its better that way.

"I decided to go to yoosung's house to help him make paper cranes so that he can find a girlfriend. Soon." I said. This is a shitty reason but its true. Don't laugh at me people.

"What. Are you sure? You've been to Yoosung's house for 3 days, (y/n). What have you two been talking about." 

"Nothing. I'm being honest here. I am helping him make paper cranes! I never thought you would doubt me but I guess I was wrong." I stated. I'm not gonna be clichè and walk away like all the girls in the movies do so I sat still. 

He sigh. "It's not that I doubt you (y/n) it's just that you two seemed so comfortable together that I thought.. well.. I thought.." He stuttered. 

"Aw...You thought you're not good enough for me and I'll leave you?"

"Yeah" He looked down blushing. KAWAII ALERTTTT!

"You. Are. So. CUTEEEEE!!!!! Silly! I am never gonna leave you, Saeyoung! I promised that remember? Oh gosh I thought I'm in trouble or something. Look at you! Trust me! I will never ever leave you, Seven. " I said pulling out my pinky towards him.

"Pinky promise?" I smiled widely.

"Pinky promise." He returned my smile wrapping his finger around mine. 

"But that doesn't mean you're not getting your punishment" He smirked. Wow from cute adorable cinnamon role to daddy in one second. 

This is gonna be a looongg night. But fun too ;)))


End file.
